


Haven't we been here before?

by LaneMartin13



Series: Hold me in your arms again [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abbie is 16, F/F, Harley Keener is an absolute badass, Harley and Abbie are Tony's adopted children, Harley is 20, Hurt Abbie, Hurt Harley, Hurt/Comfort, I apologize in advance, Kidnapping, Lila is 16, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Protective Harley Keener, Protective Lila Barton, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Requested, Violence, peter is 20, sequel to "I've got you", this is probably not as good, with training now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaneMartin13/pseuds/LaneMartin13
Summary: A specific requested sequel to my work “I’ve got you.”Can be read as a stand-alone as well.OR: Three years after the incident, Harley and Abbie are kidnapped and the others have to get to them before it's too late. Turns out the Keener's might not have needed their help after all.





	Haven't we been here before?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This was a requested prompt asking for a kidnapped Harley & Abbie and a worried Peter & Lila. 
> 
> I hope you like it!

“No I absolutely do not _‘understand’_! What the hell are you talking about?” a _very_ angry Lila J. Barton bellowed, her voice bouncing off the walls of the meeting room. 

“Lila,” Steve started gently but he was cut off by the raging sixteen year old archer.

“ _Don’t_ Lila me Rogers!” she exclaimed, turning to him with her arms wide and her eyes desperate, the pain evident behind them. “You just told me my girlfriend’s been kidnapped, what the hell do you expect me to do?” she yelled before sighing shakily and pinching the bridge of her nose, crossing her arms over her chest. “Sorry,” she breathed, picturing her mother scolding her for her attitude. “I just— I have to get her back,” she said.

“We will kid,” Clint assured, standing up and moving towards his daughter, setting his hands on her shoulders from behind and giving them a squeeze.

“Somebody has to tell Peter,” Lila realized, “and it’s not going to be me,” she refused, shaking her head vehemently.

“I’ll tell him,” Tony sighed heavily, the situation weighing heavily on his shoulders and heart. “In the meantime just find the son of a bitch who took them,” he said pointedly to the rest in the room before taking his leave.

Lila looked up at the screen, her brown eyes shaking slightly as she gazed at the two pictures there that had been sent to Nick Fury, who forwarded it to them. 

Harley James and Abigail Elizabeth Keener.

Later that evening, a twenty year old Peter Benjamin Parker sat at Harley’s desk in their shared lab. Dangling in his hands was a framed picture of the two of them from last year. They had gone out on a date three months ago to celebrate their fourth year anniversary and came home smiling like maniacs with linked hands, unknowingly walking into a crowded living room. Abbie had taken the photo discreetly and they only found out about it when she texted it to Harley two days later with a wink emoticon. Peter smiled softly at the memory and traced his thumb over Harley’s figure before setting the frame back in its rightful position. Dropping his hands onto his lap he sighed deeply, closing his eyes. The situation was identical to the one that occurred three years ago at the hands of Jameson Milton, only this time Harley’s baby sister had been kidnapped right along with him.

As far as any of them knew, Harley and Abbie had simply gone out for a stroll (presumably to buy Lila a gift for her upcoming birthday, Abbie wanted it to be perfect) when the younger was yanked into an alleyway. The footage shows Harley immediately going after her but before he can activate his suit, Abbie is being held with a gun to her head and in his moment of hesitation, not wanting to risk the life of his sister, a needle is jammed in his neck and he crumples into his captor’s arms, drugged into unconscious. Abbie screamed bloody murder and screamed for her brother but it went unheard as her captor covered her mouth and threw her into the dark van with no license plates.

Peter had clenched the arm rest so tightly when he saw it go down that he broke the arm right off the chair. Now, he had to take deep and even breaths to calm himself down before he had a repeat of that incident.

“We’re going to get them back Pete,” Tony said, plopping himself down onto a stool heavily. His eyes had heavy bags beneath those square glasses and he looked tired, incomprehensibly tired. Which was understandable given that his two adopted children had been kidnapped and he didn’t know where they were.

“I just— the last time _wrecked_ him Tony,” Peter drawled, “And now they have Abbie too? It’s been six hours and we still have nothing.”

“I know kid, believe me I’ve been through every database, every file, every security camera, over and over, and I’ve got nothing,” Tony shrugged in exhaustion, throwing his hands up before letting them drop back down. “But we did it before, we can do it again,” he encouraged, leaning forward to pat his knee. “Now stop moping and get up and get in there with the rest of us,” he said, smiling softly and angling his head towards the door.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Peter nodded determinedly, standing up.

“I’m always right,” Tony smirked before waving a hand in dismissal, “Well it’s an Achilles heel really,” he hummed. 

“Yeah sure,” Peter scoffed, smiling the slightest bit as they walked back into the main room together, Tony’s arm around his shoulders.

“Stop growing, you and the kid have been making me look short,” Tony ordered, turning his head to look at him before smirking and pushing upon the door, not missing the fond manner in which Peter rolled his eyes.

When Harley woke up, it was needless to say that he was incredibly displeased and more than mildly irate. In fact, in perfect demonstration of this, the first guard he saw received a swift kick between the legs.

He turned and knocked the other guard’s legs out from under him before sending his elbow into his face, blood spurting as he broke his nose. Looking up, he caught sight of a third guard rushing at him and he ran at the wall, jumping and kicking one foot off of it in order to jump and grab onto two poles above him, making it so he was right above the man and could wrap his legs around his neck and squeeze tightly. Harley tightened his grip on the poles and scrunched his face in concentration as he locked his ankles and held onto the man until he fell unconscious. Letting go, the man fell to a heap on the ground and Harley swung himself before letting go of the poles landing near the man’s feet. 

Turning, he faced two more guards. Raising his hands he moved his fingers towards himself in a ‘come at me’ motion, beckoning them to strike and baiting them.

The first guard rushed at Harley and the twenty year old ran at him at the same time, dropping to the floor at the last minute and sliding along it, grabbing the guard’s baton as he passed him, spinning on his knees and striking the other guard hard in the knees, sending him to the ground before striking him across the face with it.

Remembering he still had to take care of the other guard, Harley jumped back to his feet and turned just in time to be knocked to the ground by a large mass. Grunting in pain as his back collided with concrete, he blocked the man’s hits by hitting him with the baton before kicking him off of him and scrambling to his feet.

“Harley!” his sister screamed from down the hall as she was being dragged away.

“Abbie!” Harley called worriedly, turning and trying to run to her but he was intercepted by the man who’s nose he had broken. “Abbie!” he yelled again, kneeing the man in the stomach but he was unfazed.

“Harley!” Abbie screamed again, her blue eyes wide in fear as she was dragged further, her struggling do nothing to help her. 

Desperate to get to his sister, Harley right hooked the guard he was fighting, completely forgetting about the one he had just kicked off him a moment ago. Harley had not been expecting the gun that connected with the side of his face, the man pistol whipping him swiftly and sending him crashing to the ground, head lolling against the ground as he laid there on his back, dazed with blood dripping down his face.

He faintly heard Abbie screaming bloody murder but she was growing further and further away from him and before he could muster enough strength to get back up and get to her, his eyes fluttered against his will and he was pulled under into darkness, faintly remembering a figure looming over him.

Abbie had been dragged into a cold room and thrown to the floor, her body tumbling and rolling before she was able to right herself. The metal door was slammed shut in her face when she rushed up to it and she sighed heavily, pulling on her hair and crying out in frustration, kicking the wall and wincing right after. Every time she closed her eyes she envisioned her brother fighting all of those guards by himself and she cursed herself for not being able to help him and being the reason he was hurt. She paced the cell like room for fifteen minutes, weighing her options and hoping no one else was taken aside from the two of them. God, she hoped Lila was safe.

Her head whipped up when the door slid open and two large guards came in and took her into another room (she didn’t fight this time), a larger one with a medical table off to the side, two metal chairs in the middle, and tools scattered. “No, no, no!” she refused, shaking her head vehemently and pulling her arms against their tight grips. “No!” she screamed, “Harley! Dad! Someone help!” she yelled, kicking and screaming as they dragged her to one of the chairs and threw her into it, one of them tying her up.

“Now, now, love there’s no need to shout,” a man in a white lab coat cooed as he walked into the room, a twisted gleam in his eye.

“Where’s my brother?” Abbie practically growled, narrowing her eyes and seething in her seat.

“Why Mr. Keener— or is it Stark now?— he’ll be joining us shortly,” the demented man said, cutting himself off in contemplation before continuing his train of thought. “Don’t worry about him darling, he just gave us a bit of trouble is all,” he assured.

Before Abbie could demand answers, the door opened once more and a rather disoriented Harley was dragged in by two guards, one with blood still on his face and a crooked nose and the other with a cut above his eye and bruising all over his face. Abbie smirked proudly at their state, glad that Harley had done a number on them but when her eyes landed on her brother, her breath caught in her throat. “Oh Harley,” she breathed, taking in his blood matted head and hair.

“Much better if I do say so, he’s much more docile this way, none of that over the top SHIELD training,” the man— Abbie now noticed his coat said Dr. Milton— said, genuinely believing that he was _assuring_ Abbie but that couldn’t have been farther from the case.

“Let us go,” Abbie hissed, pulling at the cuffs holding her wrists and feeling the metal cut into her wrists.

“I would be a fool to let Tony Stark’s children out of my grasp,” the man laughed, moving to his table of tools and picking one up, dragging his finger along the hilt. “I have plans for you two,” he smiled, turning his head to look at her.

Abbie’s eyes widened slightly and she gulped to mask her fear. She repeated over and over to herself that she was strong, she was like Harley, she was like Lila, she was Abigail Elizabeth Keener for crying out loud, she could handle this.

When they received the Skype call at the tower, it had been eight hours since the siblings’ initial kidnapping and two hours since Harley and Abbie were moved into that room.

Lila wanted to shoot an arrow between the lab coat’s eyes for what he had done and what he was currently doing. 

Visible on the screen where the Keener siblings, both bruised but not looking _too_ harmed— although if she was being honest, Harley looked a little worse for wear. She hated to admit that she was glad Abbie was fairing better, as utterly selfish as that sounded.

Peter felt like his heart had broken right then and there upon seeing Harley. Tears blurred his vision but he pushed them down in favor of continuing his connection with Ned to try and pinpoint the location. When an error message appeared on his screen, his heart nearly stopped. It hadn’t worked. He ran the scan again but same got the message. Over and over.

“I want my brother out of jail, Mr. Stark. I want him free and with a clean slate _and_ I want everything you were supposed to send him three years ago. Unlike my brother however, I don’t have room for mercy. So I suggest you act quickly if you want to see your children again,” Dr. Milton laughed, throwing his head back. “Don’t worry, I’ll send you clips to keep you in the loop,” he winked before shutting the camera off.

“It didn’t work,” Peter said softly, “We ran it twelve times. It didn’t work. Whatever tech he has, it’s blocking us and putting them in a blackout bubble or dead zone,” he said, wiping at his eyes aggressively.

Lila kicked a chair in a bout of frustration, crying out after and tugging on her dark hair. This was their chance. And they lost it. And now Lila might lose Abbie and Peter might lose Harley.

“If we don’t find another way in two hours, I’m giving him what he wants,” Tony said, swallowing the lump in his throat. 

Pepper looked over at him sadly, her eyes watery and downcast.

“Tony you can’t,” Steve said, looking over at him and lowering his hands from where they had rested on his hips.

Tony raised a hand and held up his pointer finger, half pointing at him and half telling him to stop. “Those are _my_ kids okay? They’re not yours, they’re not anyone else’s, they are mine,” he hissed lowly, “and only _Pepper and_ _I_ make the call.”

Looking resigned, Steve nodded slowly and backed off the matter, knowing how far Tony would go to get them back.

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to get my kids back,” Tony said, turning on his heel and leaving the room, heading to his lab to work.

Two hours later, Lila was sharpening her arrows and resting them in her quiver that laid on the table in front of her. She was only half listening to the conversation going on around her.

“Is there anything else that we could track them by?” Peter asked, thinking of their options.

“We’ve tried the connection, cell phones, we can’t— _oh_ ,” Tony rambled before pausing and halting his pacing abruptly.

“Oh? What’s ‘oh’?” Peter asked, standing up quickly.

“We can’t track them, but we _can_ track Iron Lad, more specifically we can track PENELOPE,” Tony realized, rushing to his desk and rummaging through the pieces there, holding up one square. “This is in every one of my suits, it’s the disk to the artificial intelligence. PENELOPE isn’t actually _in_ the suit, she’s just a component that is attached to it meaning—”

Lila’s head shot up and she almost knocked her quiver down in her haste to get up.

“Meaning we can track her without the dead zone interfering, Tony you genius!” Peter exclaimed, eyes wide in awe as he finished the sentence upon coming to the same conclusion.

“It’s one of my titles,” Tony said out of force of habit before shaking his head and asking JARVIS to locate PENELOPE.

“London,” Lila breathed, seeing the coordinates pop up on the screen. “Pack your things lads, we’re getting a cuppa with the Queen,” she said, swinging her quiver onto her back and promptly moving out of the lab to alert the others.

“We’re getting them back,” Peter said in relief, looking to Tony.

“We’re getting them back,” Tony confirmed with a nod, a soft sad smile on his face.

Harley and Abbie had been goading the man for hours now, baiting him whenever they could to try and stall. Most of the time it worked, and sometimes it didn’t. When it didn’t, Harley made sure to be extra taunting in order to swing Milton’s attention towards him, something he was proving to be very good at. Harley would be damned if he let anything else happen to his younger sister.

Abbie wasn’t helpless either, however. She taunted the man until he was visibly fuming and needed to step outside for moment (where they could hear him scream in frustration). She was stronger than she looked (and that was saying something because she looked strong) and she showed Harley that with each passing day.

Right now, Harley had baited the man into getting a guard to manhandle Harley onto the medical table as he left to get something else. Or at least tried to. Before he could be lifted, Harley whacked the metal tray on the table hard enough so the tools clattered to the ground. Taking the opportunity, Harley kicked the guard in the chest before he grabbed the tray and swung, connecting with the man’s head and sending him down like a sack of bricks. Bending down and grabbing a scalpel from the floor, Harley rushed over to his sister and knelt in front of her, sawing furiously at her bounds until they gave way. “If something happens, you run,” Harley instructed her, setting his hands on her arms and helping her stand up.

“I’m not going to leave you behind—” Abbie refuted but Harley shook his head.

“No matter what Abbie,” he insisted, gently pulling her out of the room and looking both ways before slipping into the corridor with her and running down the hall.

Eventually, they ran into trouble.

Abbie whipped her head back and connected it with the guard’s forehead before she turned and kicked him between the legs, kneeing him in the face when he doubled over. She smiled triumphantly, knowing Lila would be proud of her for her perfect execution.

Harley swung at the other guard, only for him to duck and send a hard punch to his ribs that left Harley wheezing for breath.

Abbie rushed over and grabbed the stun baton from the man’s belt, whipping it open and cranking up the voltage before jabbing it into the man’s side until he let her brother go.

“Thanks, nice moves,” Harley groaned, resting on her for a moment before regaining himself.

Abbie nodded and smiled, “I have a good teacher,” she said, pulling him along down the corridor this time.

“You know Abs, I’m getting tired of this,” Harley said, glancing over at her as they faced a wall of five guards.

“Oh I second that,” Abbie hummed in agreement, holding up the stun baton and tasing a guard when he got too close to her before she kicked him back into his friend and she tased him too. “We don’t want anyone feeling left out, now do we?” she quipped, unable to help herself.

“Abbie behind you!” Harley yelled, struggling with three guards and unable to get to her before Milton did, burying a switchblade in her side.

Abbie fell hard to her knees with a sharp gasp as Harley yelled loudly and wildly, thrashing against the men.

“Give up Keener,” Milton hissed, “if you know what’s good for the two of you, you’ll stop,” he warned.

As much as Harley wanted to keep fighting, he couldn’t risk anything else happening to his sister so he stilled.

“Take him back to his cell, I’m taking her,” Milton said, forcing Abbie up and dragging her with him despite her cries of pain.

“Hey! Let her go! Abbie!” Harley yelled, about to struggle but remembering that he would only hurt her more.

When Milton was far enough away, Harley elbowed the guard on his right in the ribs, kicking his leg out from under him before jumping and kicking the other across the face. When they were down, he picked up a stray pipe and ran down the corridor after Milton.

Taking a sharp left, he ran as fast as his tired legs could carry him, running on sheer adrenaline only. Eventually, the corridor blended into a large industrial room and he caught sight of Abbie lying on the middle of the floor. With a sharp gasp, he ran to her and dropped the pipe along the way, falling to his knees beside her and tugging off his flannel, pressing it to the wound and pressing her hands over it.

“Stay with me Abs, stay with me,” he pleaded, his words cracking. In his haste, he hadn’t thought to look for Milton and that thought only occurred to him when Abbie’s eyes widened in fear but she couldn’t manage to say anything. Turning his head, Harley was met with a needle heading towards his face, to which he was only just able to dodge by jerking back. Scrambling across the floor, he fumbled to get back up. Before he could, Milton grabbed his leg and yanked him back, stabbing him in the leg with the syringe and pressing the plunger. He couldn’t have been more than halfway through before Harley used his other leg to kick him in the face and send him back with a cry of pain. He automatically felt sluggish and he thought he heard something crack in his arm when he landed, but he crawled his way across the floor and to the pipe, not even bothering to remove the syringe.

“Not so fast,” Milton sneered, dragging him back to him.

“Let me go!” Harley demanded, locking his ankle around his leg and pulling him forward towards him, rolling away so he smacked the pavement instead. He moved quickly towards the pole, wrapping his fingers around it just as Milton crushed his arm into the ground forcefully, causing him to cry out loudly. With a burst of strength, Harley swung the pole and it connected with Milton’s head, toppling him and sending him down. Harley used the makeshift weapon to get himself to his feet and he stumbled and swayed heavily, the pole dropping from his grip and clattering to the floor. Exhaling softly, he began to collapse and fall backwards but strong arms caught him around the chest from behind and supported him with their body.

“Hey, hey, easy baby, take it easy,” Peter said into his ear, holding him up and against him.

The voice was enough to startle Harley back into awareness and he steadied himself, pushing off Peter. “Wait— Abbie— I have to—she’s—” he stammered, his words not coming out correctly and his mind feeling like it was filled with cotton.

“Lila’s got her, she’s going to be just fine, you saved her,” Peter assured, moving with him and wrapping his arms around him again.

“Peter,” Harley whispered after nodding. His head felt light and airy but his body felt immensely heavy and he could feel his legs slowly giving out beneath him.

“Shit Harley,” Peter breathed, pulling the syringe out of his boyfriend’s thigh when he saw it, pocketing it for the doctors later. Feeling Harley sag, he tightened his grip on him and adjusted it so he could pick him up by sliding Harley’s arm around his shoulders before snaking an arm around his back and under his knees. Harley’s head flopped back like a limp doll and Peter had to shift to get it resting against his chest instead. He knew Harley need medical attention as well so he moved back to the jet.

Tony was roughly handcuffing a barely conscious Milton, manhandling him into them. “You took my kids,” the billionaire said lowly, snapping the cuffs shut before checking the man's pockets and finding Harley's metal bracelet that activated his suit. Taking it, he glared at Milton and let go of him, letting him crumple to the floor and resisting the very strong urge to punch him. 

Steve and Nat were surrounded by unconscious guards and they began to help the others.

Lila was kneeling down beside Abbie and had pulled her to her body. “Hey, hey, I’m here, you’re okay, you’re gonna be okay, I promise,” Lila assured through heavy tears, cradling Abbie to her and putting pressure on the wound.

“Took you long enough,” Abbie croaked, laughing and smiling softly.

Lila laughed wetly and nodded, “My dad’s a slow pilot,” she joked, looking up when Clint came over and reluctantly moving away for her father to pick Abbie up and carry her to the jet, Lila following right along with them and holding Abbie’s hand.

When it was all said and done, Milton was in custody and would be joining his brother in prison and the Avengers had left things to the authorities to clean up, having more important matters on their hands.

The plane ride back was silent, Peter holding Harley and absentmindedly stroking his hair. Lila holding Abbie’s hand tightly and glancing worriedly at her father, wanting to know if her girlfriend would be okay. Tony calling Pepper and telling her the news and that they needed medical at the ready.

When Harley woke up, it was four days later. His eyes fluttered open and with his head tilted slightly to the side, his first image was of Abbie sitting up in her hospital bed smiling widely as she discussed something animatedly with Lila, the two of them holding hands on the bed. Harley blinked his eyes a few times and lolled his head slightly to straighten it, immediately greeted with his beautiful boyfriend beside him, holding his hand.

“Harley!” Peter exclaimed, jumping up from his set and sitting on the edge of the bed, readjusting their linked hands and resting them on his lap, brushing his hair back with his free hand.

Peter’s exclamation caught the attention of everyone else in the room and soon Abbie was trying to get out of bed and Lila was making sure she stayed down.

“Let me get to him Lila,” she begged but the archer shook her head.

“You’re still hurt,” she argued, finally winning when Abbie huffed. Lila kissed her briefly, wiping the frown away but she couldn’t wipe away the worry.

“Hey kid,” Tony smiled softly, patting the skin above the black brace on his forearm. At Harley’s confused expression he clarified, “Hairline fracture when you fell. Concussion again that had you out for a while along with the drug. Bruised ribs. And you’re pretty much banged up all over,” he listed.

Harley squeezed Peter’s hand gently and closed his eyes, hearing heels in the distance meaning Pepper would be there soon. He wanted to wait for her, he really did, but he felt the blanket of sleep threatening to smother him. He felt lips brush over his forehead and smiled softly.

“Get some rest baby,” Peter whispered into his ear before pulling away and sitting back inhis chair.

Abbie was slightly saddened when Harley went back to sleep but she knew he needed some rest after all that, considering she had just woken up yesterday after three days of sleeping. She knew that she’d get a proper chance to talk to him when they were both better and healing.

True to her word, when they were getting better, Abbie hugged him tightly and said, “Thank you for saving me,” she said.

“I couldn’t have done it without you, don’t forget that. You kicked some serious ass down there and I’m glad you’re okay,” Harley said, rubbing her back gently and hugging her back tightly, afraid to let go.

“I love you, even if I don’t say it all the time,” she whispered.

“I know, I love you too Abs, now go back to your little girlfriend,” Harley smiled teasingly, urging her forward.

“Only if you go find your boyfriend,” she said, rolling her eyes before following his suggestion.

“Oh I will,” Harley smiled, waiting until she was out of sight before smiling softly and turning to leave the room and go back to his own where he knew for a fact Peter was.

The Keener-Stark's saved themselves (with some assistance of course). 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Feel free to drop prompts/requests in the comments or on my ask inbox on my Tumblr: harleykeenerdeservesbetter


End file.
